


Leave My Body

by seanchaidh



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Diplomacy, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should be simple negotiations are complicated by a requirement for a show of dominance. The suggested method isn't ideal, but luckily Bones has an alternative in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com/) where my prompt was "shibari." What could've been a quick PWP had to develop a plot, and character development... well, you'll see. LOL Many thanks to [](http://canis-takahari.livejournal.com/profile)[**canis_takahari**](http://canis-takahari.livejournal.com/) and [](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/profile)[**affectingly**](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/) for running what's come to be one of my favourite fic fests. :) Many thanks to [](http://sternel.livejournal.com/profile)[**sternel**](http://sternel.livejournal.com/), [](http://canis-takahari.livejournal.com/profile)[**canis_takahari**](http://canis-takahari.livejournal.com/), [](http://kronos999.livejournal.com/profile)[**kronos999**](http://kronos999.livejournal.com/), [](http://canuck-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**canuck_kat**](http://canuck-kat.livejournal.com/), [](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/profile)[**affectingly**](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/) and [](http://enkanowen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enkanowen.livejournal.com/)**enkanowen** for the help and support as I finished this fic. A nod to Florence and the Machine for the title. :)

The yawn snuck up on Leonard almost before he could catch it; he barely managed to stifle it behind his hand.

Dear god, he hated negotiations.

They were somewhere in the centre of the Agir capitol, in a meeting room that uncomfortably straddled the line between ornate and grotesque. He and Spock were sitting in uncomfortable chairs set about six feet behind Jim's, in a parallel to how Magistrate Juris' advisers were arranged. It set up an awkward power dynamic, and Spock didn't seem too pleased with the arrangement. Under normal circumstances, Leonard would agree, but he was still ticked off about having to be present.

As far as he was concerned, the ship's surgeon had no business being in any kind of diplomatic action unless it involved something directly associated with his purview. A preliminary trade agreement sure as hell didn't fit under that classification, and there weren't even resources associated with the manufacture of medicines for him to examine. There were a million things he could be doing on the Enterprise, but he'd been overruled on every objection by Jim, who'd softened his playing of the captain card with the promise that he'd get to visit their medical facilities later on.

It was a nice attempt at sweet talking, but Leonard was determined to get his pound of flesh later on.

In the meantime, he wished he'd brought a padd to entertain himself, and tried to pay attention to the goings-on. He kept on finding his attention wandering to other things, so he let himself watch Jim for a while. That might've been the only perk to the situation, and he always did like watching how Jim used his body. Negotiations were really a performance, and Jim was well aware of that. His back was upright and attentive, and his shoulders were a relaxed perpendicular line that suggested that he wasn't anxious about the situation; sitting where he was, Leonard let his gaze settle on the length of his neck, and the way his hair curled against his nape.

The urge to touch made Leonard clench his hands into fists, and he diverted his gaze to watch the magistrate instead. Juris wasn't a large man, but he carried his authority both through the decorations on his clothes – just that much more ornate than his staff – and in the grey tones in his hair. He had a generous smile, a bit reminiscent of Admiral Pike in his happier moments; in another situation, he might make a good drinking partner.

He was pulled from the thought when he realized that Spock was leaning toward him; it was only a slight incline, but enough to make Leonard glance his way. Spock's gaze was fixed on the scene ahead of them, but his voice was pitched only for Leonard's ears.

"The captain is concerned."

That made Leonard sit up and re-examine the scene. The hobgoblin was right; Jim's shoulders had stiffened, but nothing from his tone of voice suggested that anything had changed. That was interesting, and Leonard wished he could see Jim's face.

"What do you think it is?" he whispered back.

"I do not know," Spock said, his lips barely moving. "I am unaware of anything that is amiss, but Jim is what you would call uneasy."

"That's one word for it." Leonard drummed his fingers on his knees. "Okay, so, should I keep one hand on my communicator just in case?"

"The proximity of your communicator would suffice," Spock said.

"I'll proximity you," Leonard muttered, but he didn't have time to finish the thought as he was drawn back to the bigger picture. Jim hadn't moved, but Juris was leaning forward, that smile of his showing up again in what might've been a very reasonable look. Maybe Jim was onto something after all.

"If we are to trade with you, Captain Kirk," Juris said, "there is one condition that we must both uphold."

Jim's voice held a note of polite interest. "What might that be, Magistrate?"

"Our tradition demands a test," Juris said. "The origins are lost in our antiquity, but before beginning a new relationship, we must find our new friends worthy. Similarly, they must find us to be equally worthy."

That didn't sound completely ominous, but it was the kind of thing that was hard to parse without more information. Jim sounded cautious. "What kind of of test are we talking about?"

Juris leaned closer, the sleeves of his ornate jacket brushing the surface of the table as he clasped his hands. "I begin this by clarifying to you, Captain, that we are a civilized people, but we hold our traditions close to our hearts. There was a time when small petty wars between us required the proof of a new partner's strength and convictions. A man is only as strong as those who support him."

That didn't sound unreasonable, and Jim found himself nodding. "That's a belief we share in common, then."

"How is this shown among your people?" Juris asked.

"Shown?" Jim repeated slowly, and this time, he glanced back quickly at Spock. From his profile, Leonard could tell that he was thinking quickly. "Well, it isn't shown so much as it's demonstrated. A good captain, for example, will demonstrate his authority though the way he operates his ship, and a good crew will fall in behind him. It's a give and take situation. I'm lucky in having such a good crew, and I only ask of them what I'd ask of myself."

That was true, and Leonard found himself nodding. He also couldn't help the smile that curled the sides of his mouth. He'd known almost from the start that Jim was destined for something important, and that it wasn't just hubris that drove Jim into accomplishing the impossible. The kid's magnetism and his ability to attract the support he needed at any given time was another reason why Leonard stuck close; the confidence that Jim had in Leonard's own abilities and the investment in his future – because there was no way he could've overcome his aviaphobia himself – made their bond that much more important.

He caught Jim's gaze as he glanced back again, and smiled at him.

Across the table, Juris seemed appreciative of the moment, but still didn't seem convinced. "I appreciate your confidence, Captain, but how does one demonstrate such a thing?"

Jim paused, because it was a good question. "Well, unless you're in the thick of things, you can't. Not really. It's more about taking our word for it."

"Therein lies the difficulty of the situation," Juris said. "In a sense, we have just met."

That felt like they were being led into something, and Leonard debated whether to tug on Jim's sleeve to point out the obvious. He didn't need to, however, because Spock beat him to the punch. He murmured something into Jim's ear that Leonard couldn't hear, and there was a quick nod – probably telling him to tread carefully, which wasn't news – before Jim spoke again.

"All right, so you mentioned there was a test," Jim said. "What are you suggesting, Magistrate?"

"There are several ordeals that a leader may choose to demonstrate the loyalty of his men," Juris told him. "I prefer the lash, but there are other options that you wish to consider."

Leonard felt himself blanch. "A lash?"

"Traditionally it was walking over fire," Juris said, "but that was deemed excessive."

"Well, I'm glad to hear _that_ was excessive," Leonard muttered, and caught the glance that Jim was shooting over his shoulder. He knew that look, and it gave him an idea that would be manageable, providing Jim agreed. He cleared his throat. "Magistrate, if we can provide you with an alternative, would that be acceptable?"

Juris' eyebrows went up, and so were Jim's; Leonard could only imagine what Spock was doing. "I would consider that petition."

"Then may we have a moment?" Leonard asked, trying to sound as smooth and diplomatic as possible. "I need to consult with my captain in private."

He knew the wording wasn't what he'd normally use, and it felt strange passing his lips. He just hoped it conveyed the appropriate respect that Juris expected from Jim's subordinates, and while Jim was staring at him with startled blue eyes, Juris seemed to appreciate the gesture. "Of course, Doctor. There is a private alcove in the far corner of the room. You may have your moment there, and I assure you that we will not pry into your conversation."

"Thank you," Leonard replied, with every gracious note possible that would've made his mama proud, and then he was tugging on Jim's arm to follow him over. He'd only meant for Jim to come with him, but when Spock followed behind, it would've been bad form to insist the Vulcan stay behind. He looked too perplexed with his eyebrow nearly lodged up at his hairline, so Leonard swallowed his protest and led the way.

The alcove was tucked away, out of sight from Juris' company, and textured with elaborate wallpaper. A thick, velvet curtain shielded them even further, and it reminded Leonard of childhood visits to a plantation museum, ornate and overdone. Once they were away from prying eyes, they formed a rough circle, facing each other, as Jim crossed his arms.

"Well?" he asked.

"We can do this," Leonard said, keeping his voice low.

They both stared at him, but it was Jim who responded. "You don't have a problem with us going through some kind of ordeal to prove ourselves?"

"No, but do we have a choice?" Leonard couldn't help the sarcasm that came next. "I'd rather we just smile prettily at them, and you bat those baby blues at them so they'll agree to the trade agreement through the graciousness of their hearts. I don't see another option, do you?"

"You did hear what they proposed, right?" Jim asked.

"Of course I did," Leonard said, knowing he was getting into his stubborn pose, "and I'm not proposing that you order either Spock or me to be flogged or walk over some red-hot coals just to please their sense of pride. I'm a doctor, not a masochist." Well, he hedged to himself, not that kind anyway. "We need options."

"I would also remind you, Doctor," Spock added, "that rituals such as these are against Federation principles."

"Yeah, but are you up to negotiating that right now?" Leonard asked him. "Maybe that could be done if we had a full diplomatic team, but Jim's not a diplomat. He's a captain negotiating a trade agreement that might lead to full Federation membership later on."

Jim held up his hands. "Hold on a minute. I'm not going to force either of you to do anything, but we do need this agreement. What are you suggesting, Bones? They want to know that I've got the authority and the loyalty from my men, and that they'll do anything that I ask."

"I _was_ listening, you know," Leonard said. "I'm saying that you give them an option that's a little less harmful than goddamn fire and a whip, and something you know that we can do. More importantly," and here he paused, staring right into Jim's eyes and hoping he didn't have to spell it out completely, "something we can demonstrate together. More importantly, what I can demonstrate for you."

They stared at each other, and Leonard willed Jim to get it. He could say the words if he had to, but he still was thrown by Spock's presences. Luckily, Jim clued in and his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, you want me to tie you up?"

"Yeah," Leonard said, and very studiously avoided looking over at Spock; between Jim and himself, this wasn't an outrageous suggestion. They'd been playing since that first experience in the Academy, when his experience as Jim's guinea pig for tying knots turned out to be such an erotic experience. Jim's repertoire of knots and styles had evolved since then, and Leonard was used to pushing his own limits with the help of Jim's carefully positioned ropes. "It's not much different than we normally do, you know?"

"I do," Jim agreed, and he wet his lower lip gently as he studied Leonard's face. What he was looking for, Leonard wasn't sure, but he was thinking for sure. "But it's different enough that we'd have to watch ourselves. No sex, for example."

Leonard snorted. "That wasn't in the books this time."

"No," Jim said. "What if there's a problem?"

"Like what?" Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. "You know my limits already, and you're welcome to push them however you need to prove that you're the big cheese in their eyes. We explain what restraint can do especially in historical situations like the samurai, I put on a performance that you direct, and hello dolly, we've got our trade agreement."

Spock cleared his throat. "Doctor, am I correct in understanding you wish a demonstration of shibari as a means of fulfilling our part of the agreement?"

"Uh, yes?" The comment derailed Leonard's train of thought pretty thoroughly and he found himself staring at Spock with narrowed eyes; he was sure Jim was doing the same thing. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I do possess a broad understanding of human culture," Spock said, with that superior tone that often drove Leonard to fits of pique.

"And that includes sexual practices?" Jim asked with raised brows, but he was smiling. "Spock, I'm impressed."

"Says you," Leonard said, "because he's a Vulcan, not a goddamn monk. Can we finish talking about this before Juris comes by to ask what's taking so long? The faster we plan this out, the less likely I'll be likely to have seconds thoughts about how bad of an idea this is."

"I assure you that I am no less disturbed by the content of this conversation," Spock said primly. "However, there is a certain... logic to Dr. McCoy's suggestion. If I am correct in understanding your situation, you would exercise a certain level of control that would not be present in the other exercises that Juris named. If the two of you participate in this, I could stand-by in case action is needed."

"Like what?" Leonard asked.

Jim was chewing on his lower lip as he contemplated the options, and he glanced at Leonard at the question. "You know how much you space out when you're tied up. If you're down too deeply, that's a definite disadvantage if we're suddenly under attack. You wouldn't be able to hold your own."

"Because I'm so useful in a fight under normal circumstances," Leonard scoffed, but he knew what Jim meant. When they played particularly hard, it sometimes took hours before he was centred back within himself, so he understood the concern. He looked at Spock with a tight smile. "So if something goes wrong, you need to make sure that whatever needs to be done happens."

"This isn't a game," Jim said.

"I'm not saying it is," Leonard told him.

"And I will do whatever is required," Spock added.

"I'm well aware how important these supplies are for the Federation," Leonard continued. "I'm simply offering us an option that fits the bill of what they want to see, and if we do this right, it's going to work."

For several long moments, Jim looked tempted to argue otherwise, but he finally nodded. "All right. I'm not one hundred percent okay with this, but you're right, Bones, it's the better option than what they're asking for us to do."

Leonard reached out to grasp his hand. "We'll make it through this, I promise."

"Shouldn't I be promising you that?" Jim asked, eyebrows going up.

"Just because you're doing the tying doesn't mean you're in charge," Leonard teased.

Spock looked from one to the other, which was as close to rolling his eyes as he'd ever get. "I do believe that the contrary is true, Doctor."

"And if I didn't think you were vanilla before," Leonard said, "you just proved it right there."

*

The rope Juris supplied was soft and supple, and exactly what Jim liked to use. There were five bundles on the table near where they’d relocated for the demonstration, and it looked like enough for what Jim had in mind to use on Bones’ body. There was also a knife nearly by, just in case. He was ready for this, even though a very large part of him still couldn’t fathom that they were actually doing this in public.

Bones wasn’t going to be naked for this, which was fine by Jim, and besides his black pants and undershirt would make the beige rope stand out even more in contrast. He was barefoot, though, which gave him an added vulnerability as he stood at the table, touching the rope with a look of concentration on his face.

“What do you think?” Jim asked him in a quietly.

He glanced up, fingers still fingering a strand. “It’ll do.”

“Yeah,” and then Jim let himself smile. “At least you’ll look pretty in it.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Says you.”

“Got it in one.” He wanted to say more, but Juris and his people were settling in their chairs. They were far enough away that it wasn’t going to be a distraction, but he was still very much aware of their presence. He’d been to performances before where a top would be on a stage, with the lights likely blocking out that connection between them and the audience; that wasn’t going to happen here.

He was also very aware of Spock’s presence, but that was a little less disconcerting. He’d never been so reliant on his first officer before; they had twenty minutes for their performance, and for most of it Jim hoped that Bones would relax in the bondage. The problem was, if they came under attack, Bones would be useless even if they could get him out of the rope. He’d need Spock’s strength to lug their spaced-out doctor away from harm.

“We should get started,” Jim finally said.

As though he was following Jim’s thoughts, Bones glanced over to see Spock, and then he met Jim’s gaze. “This is going to be different.”

“Just a bit,” Jim agreed. “Are you ready?”

Bones gave a very short nod, as he closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to centre himself in the moment. Jim wouldn't have been surprised if he was trying to block out the sight of their audience at the same time, but whatever the purpose, it seemed to be working. The line of his shoulders eased, and the frown creasing the skin between his eyebrows began to smooth out; this was as good as they were going to get under the circumstances, and Jim wanted nothing more to kiss him

Instead, Jim put his hand on Bones' upper arm, caressing the muscle beneath his shirt with his thumb. A moment later, he let his hand wander down and then back up, going across the width of one shoulder to the other, slipping beneath his collar for a moment and then brushing the short hairs at the back of his neck. He felt Bones shiver beneath his touch, and it was as if something clicked into place in Jim's mind; they could do this. As far as it mattered, it was just the two of them.

"Remember to give me your safe word if it's too much," Jim murmured only for his ears.

He could tell Bones was rolling his eyes. "Of course."

So it began. Jim let the rope slide through his open fist for a long moment, contemplating his first steps. He wanted something visually appealing, and effective; he was good at the latter but the former was something he was still trying to perfect. This was also a trial by fire, then, and he could work with that. Jim stepped behind Bones, and pictured the olive skin hidden beneath the black fabric. He liked to think of Bones as his canvas, and he enjoyed the way his skin looked underneath the pressure of the ropes. That might be the one disappointment of this experience, but then again, he'd never tied over clothing before.

He started to wind the rope into place: one loop around the middle of his chest and pinning his arms to his side. Once around, and then back again, looping around itself in the beginning of a simple design. Jim smiled as he thought of the first time they'd tried this years ago, as Jim worked determinedly through his first mistakes in what was admittedly a more complicated tie than just fastening him to a chair, as Bones kept snarking at him and sighing in mock impatience.

"I'm getting bored," Bones had singsonged, glancing over his shoulder with a playful smirk. "You don't want me to be bored, right, Jim? Maybe you should practice tying your shoes first before you try this again."

That was also the first time Jim had made a rope gag, and it had taken a fraction of the time that Jim had devoted to the chest harness; unlike the latter, the gag had been a success on the first try. The sight of Bones chewing on something and looking half indignant was worth the price of having less rope to work with later on.

This time, though, there was no snarking. Bones was quiet as Jim worked, and he knew his partner enough to know that Bones was focusing on his breathing. It was something Bones did when he was anxious, and needed calming down. Counting his breaths brought him into focus, and it seemed to be working despite the tugs and pulls of the ropes moving into place. Jim found himself watching Bones' breaths, at the slow and regular expansion of his rib cage. By the time he began applying the upper row of rope, he felt himself calming, too, as he listened to the rope whispering against itself as he wove the strands into place.

There was no other sound in the room, he noticed, and it jarred him from the moment as he glanced around. Juris and his men were watching with a critical interest, and Spock was keeping his neutral expression even as studied their movements. Jim forced himself back into his work, and brought Bones' forearms up behind him, holding wrists to elbow in a snug cradle. Jim wove the ends together, and then examined the bindings for a long moment; he was concerned the shirt might be chaffing and catching in uncomfortable places, but there wasn't anything he could notice that would cause a problem. His fingers slipped beneath the ropes easily, and so far, he was satisfied.

He circled to the front, and continued testing the ropes. Under normal circumstances, he'd be taking his time to let his hands linger on the flesh trapped between the layers of rope. Jim especially loved the effect it had on Bones' pectorals, bringing the muscles into sharp prominence that Jim would fondle and pinch, but this wasn't the time to indulge himself. Instead, he placed his hand over Bones' chest, feeling the elevated heartbeat, and frowned.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Good," Bones said, opening his eyes just long enough to meet his gaze. He didn't have the dreamy look he'd normally get, but Jim hoped it would come later.

"Are you sure?" Jim pressed.

Bones quirked the side of his mouth into something that might've been a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Keep going."

He would, but he needed another moment. Jim allowed himself to inspect the bindings one more time, his mind already deciding what he wanted to do next; he was visualizing it when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Despite himself, he looked. It was Spock, likely just shifting his weight into a better position and maintaining the carefully neutral expression, but their gazes met this time.

Spock lifted an eyebrow at him, imperceptibly, and it threw Jim out of the moment.

"Damn," he murmured.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Jim told him, and reached for the next rope.

"Hold on," Bones said, and the firmness of his tone made Jim look. "I want you to listen to me, okay? Focus on this, on what you're doing to me. Forget about them. They don't matter right now. It's me and you, and you know how much I hate being bored like this, right?"

"How can I forget?" Jim chuckled, and for a very long moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss his very impossible doctor, and this time, he did. It wasn't nearly what he wanted, which was to leave Bones breathless and anticipating what would happen next, but that was an intimacy he wasn't going to share. "What did you have in mind?"

Bones huffed, his hands curling into fists like petals folding into themselves. "What, you need input? Your twisted mind has enough ideas most of the time. Use something from that imagination of yours, I'm sure it'll work just nicely."

"Yes, but those usually have an end point in mind," Jim told him. "Might I remind you that this was your idea?"

"Remind me to never suggest this again," Bones sighed, and ducked his head for a moment. "Come on, we're wasting time. This has to be a performance, and right now, they're waiting for the show to go on."

This time, it was Bones to nervously glance at their viewers, and even as he tensed -- just enough -- in reaction, Jim knew his next step. "Close your eyes."

Bones glanced at him, and then obeyed.

"Good boy," Jim murmured, and started to wrap the rope around his head like a blindfold; it wasn't going to be a complete cover, not like a tie, but it blocked enough vision that it would shield Bones from being overtly aware of their company. The effect it had, too, was desirable, because the tension in his body eased. Bones wet his lower lip and smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Jim never could stop the smile that came when he heard that, if only because he so rarely heard it from Bones in a normal context. He fussed for another moment with the blindfold, and then with a hand on Bones' shoulder for guidance, Jim eased him down to his knees. He took the moment to tie Bones' ankles together, thinking to himself again about his bare feet; he couldn't resist running a fingertip along the arch of one foot, watching the immediate squirm for a moment, and resisting from tickling longer.

For one ironic moment, Jim wondered who would find this more torturous: himself or Bones. Despite what they were about to do, he was beginning to think that Bones had the better end of the deal.

The next step required Bones on his front, so Jim kept a tight hold on the back of the harness as he lowered Bones down onto his stomach. The motion was smoother than he anticipated, as Bones followed his guidance without struggling; his body was getting the uneasy tension that came from anticipating whatever Jim had in mind. It was different than the nervousness from before, and Jim found himself smiling a bit as he recognized the agitated twisting of his fingers and the curling of his toes.

Grabbing the next coil, Jim began to connect ankles to the ropes behind his wrists. He kept an eye on Bones' face as he worked, at the way he was breathing through his mouth as he seemed to focus on the moment. That was a good sign, and once he was ready, Jim began to tighten the slack. Almost immediately, it brought a bend to Bones' back as he followed the pull.

Experience told him that he had to ease Bones into something like this, and Jim waited, watching for the moment that Bones would start to relax into the posture. At this level, it was only a mild tension, and Bones was testing his extremely limited range of motion without any success. He could tell that Bones had adjusted when the lines between his eyebrows eased, just enough, and then he was tightening the connection bit by bit until there was a visible strain and an angle that made Jim's own back ache in mild sympathy.

Bones groaned, head tilting forward, and he was breathing deeper within the confines of the ropes around his chest. Jim kept a hand on Bones' upper arm, watching and ready to react if there was a problem. It was moments like this that he felt like he was playing an instrument, with the ability to coax out the right notes from his partner depending on the scale of what he was playing.

He wanted more; he wasn't used to just sitting and only watching. Jim found his fingers itching for the opportunity to push Bones further, but he wasn't sure where to start. The best he could do at the moment, without forgetting himself, was to keep checking the ropes, to gradually tighten when he thought that Bones was ready for more.

What he really wanted to do was find way to burrow inside, to take what Bones always offered to him when they played.

He had a sense that time was passing, from the way Bones' face slowly reddened from the strain, with the flush beginning to stain his throat. His limbs were starting to tremble inside his bonds, but Jim knew that this wasn't the end of his endurance. He leaned in to brush lips against Bones' temple, the skin warm and damp from the strain, and smiled to himself.

"What I would do to you if we weren't here," he whispered, listening to the gasps and the moan that sounded like it was tearing out of Bones' throat. "I don't think we've shown them how far we can go yet, have we?"

It took several moments for something coherent to form, and Bones' voice shook. "No, sir."

"You're doing so well," Jim said, and contemplated his options as he traced his fingers along the blindfold, and the down the curve of Bones' face. Bones pressed his face into the touch, humming faint satisfaction despite the strain, and the curve of his throat looked so inviting, that Jim knew his next move. "You asked me to push you, and it's coming. I just need to do something first."

The problem was, he realized he needed to fill in some details for the benefit of their audience; despite what Bones had said earlier, Juris required a bit more context of just what was happening. The casual observer, especially one unfamiliar with human physiology and the effects of a restrictive binding, might not realize just how much discomfort Bones was in.

"At the moment," Jim said, pitching his voice for Juris' ears, "he's quite uncomfortable. The human body isn't meant to be bending this way, exactly, and that's what the ropes are for. I've tried to be a bit more ornamental than I normally would be, but the effect is the same."

Juris nodded slowly. "I understand the appeal of such an application."

"Exactly," Jim agreed, and his point was punctuated by a faint groan from Bones. He stroked Bones' cheek before continuing. "If I might point out one thing, Magistrate, that at any point he could have walked away before he was completely restrained. He also has it within his power to end this, which I am obliged to respect."

"This is negotiated beforehand?" Juris asked.

"Completely," Jim said.

"Intriguing." There was a pause as Juris shifted in his seat, and then he nodded. "I was uncertain when you proposed this, Captain, whether it would fulfill the spirit of our tradition. Your demonstration, however, is putting my concerns to rest. Please continue. We don't want your doctor overtaxed by diplomatic prattling, after all."

"Of course." Jim eyed the table, and noticed there were two coils left. He just didn't feel like leaving Bones at the moment. He glanced at Spock, and decided that if this illusion had to be complete, he needed his first officer. "Mr. Spock, I require your assistance. Can you bring me over the last of the rope from the table, please?"

"Certainly," Spock said, although from the brief tightening of his mouth, he wasn't too impressed about having to be involved with their demonstration. His movements weren't betraying his thoughts, however, and he brought over the requested material a few moments later.

"Thanks." Taking hold of the rope and setting it aside for the moment, Jim gestured to the empty space on the floor next to Bones. "Stay here, I'm going to need you in a few seconds."

This time, he got an eyebrow arching up at the comment. The mild tone suggested that he wasn't too keen on how this was progressing. "How may I assist you, Captain?"

"Get on his other side," Jim instructed, especially since Spock hadn't moved yet. He shifted himself over so he and Spock would be facing across the expanse of Bones' shoulders. He uncoiled the rope as he moved, finding the ends and threading them through the cinch around Bones' feet. He noticed as he worked that Bones' head was cocked to the side, a deeper frown than he expected to see forming between his eyebrows; he was trying to figure out what Jim was planning, but just how much of it was filtering through wasn't immediately obvious. At least he wasn't protesting how Spock was going to be involved, though that could change; it wasn't an easy relationship between the two, and this was probably going to be pushing it in eighteen million ways.

Spock knelt in place a second later, his brown eyes taking in the pose and the way Bones was coping with the strain. With his back to the audience, Spock seemed to allow himself one brief moment of uncertainty as he looked up to meet Jim's gaze again, and that's when Jim really knew that he was out of his depth. "Captain..."

"He'll be okay," Jim promised, keeping his voice low for Vulcan ears. "He might not look it right now, but he is. I just need you to help me with one more thing before this is over."

"If I must," Spock said, and then reluctantly put his hand on Bones' shoulder. "Doctor, I should inform you that I am assisting the captain."

Bones huffed out a laugh, his mouth turning into a very strained smile that was more grimace than anything else. "I did notice, you know."

The usual antagonism between them seemed to ease Spock's doubts, and the line of his shoulders eased as he gave his own version of a smile. "I thought you were perhaps somewhat preoccupied at the moment."

"What I am is getting bored," Bones said, despite sounding a bit breathless. "If you're going to help, can we finish getting this show on the road?"

Jim allowed himself a smile at the attitude, and took the briefest moment to check Bones' circulation. It wasn't perfect, but they were still within the safe zone. He went back to finishing with the rope, and then nodded at Spock.

"I need to bring him right to the edge," Jim explained, and hoped he didn't need to explain just what that might mean. "When I pull, I want you push Bones in the same direction. He's going to make noise, and it'll probably sound unpleasant to you. Don't worry about it, all right? He's going to be able to handle it."

"If you are certain," Spock said.

"Bored," Bones reminded them.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, even though Bones couldn't see it. "I find that improbable."

"Don't encourage him," Jim said with a smile, and then on a count of three, he pulled on the ropes. Bones let out a surprised grunt as his back arched to what was probably the most extreme angle they'd ever tried; if Spock hadn't been there, Jim wasn't sure if he'd have managed. "Almost there, Bones."

There was one stray end of rope left, and Jim laced it into the knot holding the blindfold in place. Bones' head was pulled back now, extending the arch and exposing his throat.

Now, there was nothing left to do but watch as Bones coped with the posture.

"There we go," Jim murmured, and stroked the angle of Bones' jaw with his thumb. He skimmed his fingers against his cheek, feeling a trickle of moisture suddenly escaping from beneath the blindfold. "Hey, you're doing so well. It's almost time, just hold on a little longer for me, Bones."

"Yes, sir," Bones gasped.

His breaths were getting harsher, and Jim was half-amused to see him try to squirm away from the unrelenting hold of the ropes; it wasn't a logical decision at this point, and if they were on their own, he'd be planning how he'd reward Bones for enduring this for the last few minutes.

"Not much longer," Jim repeated, more for Spock's benefit than their own. He figured they'd let Bones hold the position for another minute or two, idly counting the seconds as he glanced up at Juris one last time. "What do you say, Magistrate? Have we met your requirements now?"

Juris gave a very solemn nod, and rose from his chair. His retinue followed suit, and that's when Jim noticed the look they were give him and Bones, which was something that looked like an odd combination of respect and pity. Jim filed the observation for the moment, and kept a hand on Bones' shoulder.

"There is a room to the right, where you will find some privacy and the ability for your doctor to recover," Juris said. "We will provide you with all that you require, but I must ask that you observe our end of the bargain as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there," Jim said, and while it wasn't quite true, that didn't matter.

Cutting the ropes took half the time of tying, and after sending Spock to fetch the knife, Jim cut the bonds connecting ankles to wrists. Almost immediately, the tension eased, and Bones let out a groan as his knees straightened.

"We'll finish undoing everything in the room," Jim decided, and helped an uncoordinated Bones up to knees. He was about to ask Spock for help when suddenly Bones was being hoisted up, and then hefted into Spock's arms. Jim blinked, not expecting that progression. "Thanks, Spock."

"I must be tripping," Bones slurred, "because otherwise Spock didn't just sweep me off my feet."

"More like your knees," Jim confirmed, patting him on the hip.

The room that Juris had indicated to them was small but comfortable; the only thing that was really lacking was some water. Once he had Bones on the bed, Spock muttered something about refreshments, and left. Jim blinked, uncertain what to make of the terseness, but then focused on Bones. He had to cut through a few loops of rope before he had most of the harness loosened, and there was quickly a pile of frayed ropes on the floor that he swept aside.

Bones blinked at him with hazy eyes, clearly drifting but trying to stay present. Seeing that, Jim leaned in to give him a slow, careful kiss. He huffed at laugh when he felt Bones trying to respond, but it came across as clumsy as much as sweet.

"You were amazing," Jim murmured, and slipped a hand down to cup Bones' dick. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he wasn't surprised to feel Bones stirring back to life once he was touched. The endorphins flooding his system were going to come in handy right about now. "You deserve a reward, you know."

"Damn well better," came the reply, but without the usual fire that the words might normally carry. If anything, Bones sounded breathless. "Told you it would work."

"I know," Jim said, and eased his cock out of his fly. "I don't know how long Spock will be, so this has got to be quick, am I clear?"

He slipped down to unceremoniously take Bones into his mouth, and his hand slipped up underneath his shirt to find a nipple. What his fingers found instead was the impression of the rope in his muscle, and Jim fingered the slowly fading marks. He heard Bones groan, and it was probably the fastest blow job in recent memory but it didn't matter right now.

Jim licked his lip when he finished, and looked up to find that Bones had dozed off in the aftermath of his orgasm; it wasn't going to be a very long nap, Jim knew that from experience, but he decided to make the most of the reprieve. He brought a blanket up to wrap around Bones, effectively cocooning him as best he could, and placed a final kiss on his forehead.

"Captain." Spock stood near the door, pitcher and cups in hand, and an expression that suggested he wanted to be anywhere but in that room. "I should remind you that Juris is waiting for your company."

"Yeah, I know." Jim got to his feet, and then turned to him. "Listen, Spock, I know this was kind of awkward."

Spock gave a short nod. "That conveys that sentiment, but I wish you to know that I do not see you in a different light. Nor Doctor McCoy."

"That's good to know," Jim said, and gently tapped him on the arm. "Listen, I need to go watch their end of the bargain, but could you please sit with Bones? He should be all right when he wakes up, but this is the first time I haven't been with him after we do something like this. He might be emotional, or he might be calm. It's hard to say."

"I have become adept in navigating the highs and lows of Dr. McCoy's humours," Spock said, but with the faint smile that meant this wasn't going to be a problem.

"Good." Jim sighed, and then shook his head. "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Starfleet."

This time, Spock did smile. Sort of. "I believe a mention of how we were tied up with negotiations for quite some time would be sufficient."

*

Doctor McCoy seemed uncomfortable; while Spock was not in the habit of observing his coworkers in their slumber, he did notice that McCoy's head was at an angle that would leave him undoubtedly displeased when he awoke.

It was a simple matter of finding his discarded uniform shirt, folding it, and placing it under his head. He'd done similar things for Nyota in the past, but it was the first time for someone else. McCoy stirred, but continued to sleep.

There was a chair nearby, and Spock dragged it quietly to the side of the bed. He was uncertain how long Juris would require Jim's company, and he felt relatively certain that McCoy would remain asleep until it was time to return to the Enterprise. That suited Spock perfectly, and he closed his eyes, contemplating whether he could meditate briefly in the interim.

He was still unsettled over what he had witnessed, and he did not know how he would process it. While it was true that this act had secured the trade agreement, and that it was not done unwillingly, Spock simply could not get over the illogical nature of it. There had been a point in his life when he was fascinated by the implications of human sexuality, especially in connection with the Vulcan side, and his readings had taken him to the more esoteric side of the equation.

But reading was not the same as seeing.

"Spock?" McCoy's voice sounded hoarse, and drew Spock away from his thoughts.

"Are you well, Doctor?" Spock asked, drawing himself a bit closer. "Would you like a drink of water?"

"Why, you pointy-eared angel," McCoy said, smiling and slowly drawing himself into a seated position. He looked drawn, and there was a strange quality to him that Spock was unable to pinpoint; as though he had suddenly grown fragile beneath his usual comportment. "I'd love some, thanks."

Spock quickly poured a glass, and placed into McCoy's hand. His grip seemed unstable, and some of the water sloshed from the brim to run down his chin. McCoy drained the glass in three large gulps, and then ran his hand across his face.

"Are you well?" Spock repeated.

McCoy's gaze seemed somewhat off-centre, as though he was unable to look Spock directly in the eyes. "Honestly, I'm good given the circumstances. I'm sore, but it's not bad. I'm just... not quite myself yet."

"Do you require anything?" Spock asked.

McCoy's shoulders hunched, and he drew the blanket a little closer around himself. "Is Jim coming back soon?"

"I would assume he is, but I cannot tell you when," Spock told him.

"Oh." McCoy fingered the glass again, and then drew in a deep breath. "I'm okay, I just need... um... I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask a Vulcan right now, in any circumstances, but..." McCoy bit his lower lip, and finally looked straight at him. "Would it be rude to ask for a hug?"

Spock blinked, a little taken aback at how vulnerable the doctor seemed at the moment. "A hug?"

"Yeah, but you know, never mind," McCoy said, glancing away again. "It's not professional, I know, and probably asking too much of --"

"I was more expressing my curiosity than my unwillingness," Spock told him, moving while he spoke to sit next to McCoy. He made sure to shield himself from the contact, in order to respect McCoy's privacy, and then pulled the other man into an embrace. He felt McCoy shift so his own arms went around his back, and a little emotion leaked through at the contact: relief and satisfaction. "In fact, I am honoured that you asked."

"Oh." McCoy didn't pull away for a few moments, but then he sighed, placing himself next to Spock so their sides were touching. "I've really been that horrible to you, haven't I."

"I would not say horrible," Spock amended in a gentle voice. "I also remind you that it requires two people to maintain the level of tension that we have experienced."

"I'm kind of tired of it, actually," McCoy said.

"I am, as well," Spock said, "but I will admit that I do enjoy the verbal sparring."

"You do?" McCoy asked, brows furrowed.

"Yes. It, shall we say, requires me to be on my toes, and it is a challenge that I look forward to," Spock said. "I also admire that you found a solution to this situation that has resulted in a mutually beneficial ending."

"That almost sounds dirty," McCoy said, yawning a bit. "So are you saying you still respect me in the morning?"

"That was not in doubt," Spock told him.

"Mmm." McCoy leaned his head against his shoulder. "Then you won't be insulted if I doze off on your shoulder? Because I'm kind of out of it right now."

"I am well aware," Spock said.

"Don't tell Jim," McCoy added, his words beginning to slur together, "because he's gonna get jealous. This doesn't mean that I want more, y'hear?"

"Nyota is not inclined to share," Spock agreed.

"Good," McCoy said. "Remind me to tell her that she's a very lucky lady."

Spock allowed himself a fond smile. "She may not be inclined to understand the context of the comment."

"I'll work it in somehow." McCoy yawned, covering his mouth. "Thanks for helping out."

"You are welcome," Spock told him, "although I would appreciate one more thing."

"What's that?" McCoy asked.

"In future, I would appreciate never being asked again."

"It's a deal," McCoy said, grinning faintly. Moments later, his head weighed heavily on Spock's shoulder, and despite the issue that he could not move, it was not a heavy burden. In fact, he quickly realized, it was easier to simply sit and allow himself the time to focus on other thoughts; McCoy's slow and easy breaths were a helpful tool to concentrate, often how he could next to Nyota and meditate to her breaths.

When he became aware of Jim's return, although he was uncertain how much time had passed, Spock simply opened his eyes to see him. Jim seemed tired, if the expression on his face could be interpreted that way, although he was now considering Spock and McCoy together on the bed.

"Is it over?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Jim said, and rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. "I never want to see something like that again, but I think the message has been received that this is one and only time we're going to put on a display like this. Juris seemed to understand, anyway, so I think it's safe for us to head up to the ship. How's he doing?"

Spock glanced at his charge. "He woke for a short time, and professed to be incoherent although I found our conversation sufficiently comprehensible and heartening."

"Heartening?" Jim smiled at him. "That does sound pretty dire."

"Hardly," Spock said, "although now that my attention is drawn to this, it leads me to now see patterns in the good doctor's behaviour in the time I have known him. I believe that in future, I will not be able to hear his whistling without thinking of its probably cause."

"Oh." Jim winced, and his cheeks took on an uncharacteristic flush. "Can't you, you know, blank it out or something?"

"Perhaps," Spock agreed, "however I am also tempted to implore you to keep to a more regular schedule, in order to keep such behaviour consistent."

"To keep his behaviour consistent," Jim repeated, and then chuckled. "That's quite the order there, Spock."

"Hardly," Spock said, as Jim sat on McCoy's other side, and began to prod him awake. "As first officer, it is my prerogative to consider the morale of the entire crew, and this, I believe, is what could be termed as a win-win situation."

Whatever Jim would have replied was lost as McCoy stirred, grumbling again as Jim put an arm around him to pull him upright. Spock held back, but remained prepared to help in case it was required. Thankfully it wasn't, and as Spock pulled out his communicator to request a beam-out, he thought with satisfaction that there was a third dimension to his win-win situation: yet again, he'd had the last word.

Logically.


End file.
